Panty Takes a Stand
by MasterMeister999
Summary: Panty has a few choice words for those who do not appreciate individuality.


Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

Panty Takes a Stand

Ya know, I really fuckin' hate people sometimes.

What're you talkin' about, Panty, you love gettin' fucked by whoever you meet and they don't give a shit. That's not the problem, my problem is other people who have a problem with who I am. My problem is those fucking people who look down on others because they don't fall in line with the status quo, and I'm not talking about those demon sluts, either. I know it sounds stupid that I'm letting other people bother me, but hear me out for a sec, will ya?

Have you ever been shunned because who wanted to be unique or different?

Have you ever been outright discriminated against because you wanted to break from the mold and go your own way?

That's my problem!

I've asked it before and I'll ask it again; what is so wrong with being a bitch? Why is it such a big fuckin' deal if all I want in my life is cock? Who am I hurting when all I want to do is live as if I'm gonna die tomorrow? No, I don't wanna be a nice little princess, I don't wanna be "likable" or "appealing" or any of that cowshit. I also sure as fuck don't wanna be "average!"

God, I fuckin' hate that word! Nothing ever came out of that word, all it means is just that you're wasting oxygen.

All it means is that in the end you're just like everyone else.

I am _**not**_ like everyone else!

Have you fucking seen how I express myself?! Granted, I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks of me or how I should act and I certainly don't give a shit if I appeal to anyone or not. But have you seen anyone else ever jump and shoot and dance and fight like I do? If your answer is yes, kindly shut the fuck up and go back to your ponies.

Have you seen how my creator made me? How many people watch _**cartoons**_ anymore? What makes anime so special? How many draw people like me so creatively with blocky shapes and thick outlines with such an incredibly wide variety of emotions? You show me anybody who has ever been designed like me, or else you go back to your shitty shonen.

Who's the bigger waste here, the one who uses the same designs, routines, and clichés over and over again, or the one who actually explores and tries new ideas and takes risks? Who's more average here, the one who pours his or her heart and soul into what he or she does, or the one who sticks to one formula hoping everyone will like it? Who's more mediocre, the one bursting with exaggeration and personality, or the one who's like that same character who is in every single work?!

And I know what you're about to say.

"Panty, you need to learn to respect other people's opinions and right to free speech"

Uh, the fuck I do!

I don't have to respect a single damn thing if I don't want to! You're not entitled to goddamn anything, let alone an opinion! If you want my respect, earn it, bitch! That ain't how it works, dick for brains! If you wanna get censored that badly, go bitch to the government, but me, I don't have to take shit!

Here you go getting your oh so pwecious feewings hurt and you calling me or people who take after me something like a "fanatic."

You're probably gonna go into bitch and moan mode about you're the only one on this _whole planet_ who feels so alone because you don't like me.

I'm gonna say it again.

Fuck. Your. Opinions.

There's this one little rule I follow called the "three F's rule." It goes like this; if you're not financing, feeding, or fucking me, then your opinions are wholly irrelevant.

Do you see me forcing my will on you and trying to get you to conform to my way of living? Am I going out of my way to bully you for being different from me? If not, then you have zero fuckin' right to complain about anything! I don't think about you at all because I'm too busy getting what I want in my life. If me asserting myself in defiance of your expectations is the worst thing that has ever happened to you, you are a fucking lost cause!

And don't you fucking dare tell me that you're the different one when all you do buy the same crap over and over again and shit all over everyone who doesn't act the same way that you do! If you don't like the fact that I like to cuss as much as I want, which are just words by the way, one of us had really shitty parents.

Yeah, I know the rules better than you, and that's why I break them. I set up my own rules for myself to follow. I don't go around forcing everyone to act like me, which is exactly what _you_ do! Oh yeah, it fuckin' hurts, don't it?! Stop making other people feel bad just because they are individuals who don't fit into the same box as you do!

What the fuck does "objective point" even mean? Are you trying to tell me that I'm just wasting oxygen again? If you are, then I am about to lunge at you like a fucking tiger over how self-entitled you are! Guess what, you don't have a point either! That's the cold truth, nothing we ever do has ever had a point!

The universe doesn't give a shit about what any of us do and we're all gonna die eventually, so why does anything we all do matter? I'll tell you why it matters, since nothing matters I can do whatever I feel like! Have you ever thought about that? Of course you wouldn't because all you care about is your stupid opinions!

Listen, fuck what "we" want and think about what _**you**_ want. What do you want to do with your life? Don't you have any desires at all? Don't you have something in you that's crying for some excitement in your life? If what you truly want is for everyone to conform to your beliefs, then guess what? I am here to put you out of your misery!

Haven't you ever wanted to let yourself out of your cage and roar your lungs out? Yeah, I don't wanna be a bird, I wanna be a lion! I want people to know that I'm not this delicate little lady, but a savage bitch who wants it her way! I am a person and I take control!

If you are one hundred percent honest, then you will say that you are not satisfied. If you're a real human being and not a machine, then you will not ever settle with "good enough." My sister and I have both come to the decision that we are never satisfied and look at us. Look at how happy we are with our lives!

I'm giving you a decision to make. You can either keep going on this road to mediocrity with the pack or you can forge your own destiny as yourself. I can't guarantee that it'll be safe ride, in fact I'm hoping it's not. If you want the best results, you gotta be willing to get a little dirty. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life bending over to other people or do you want what's best for you?

If you're answer is "yes, I want to change," then you can sign up over there. Start by working up the courage to question everything you have been told. If you're answer is the opposite, then I want jack shit to do with you.

And I swear to God, if you try to make me see that your way is the right way, I will make you repent!

GOT IT, MOTHERFUCKER?!


End file.
